Rings & Wrenches
by echofinley
Summary: It's a very important day for Tony; the day he will propose to the love of his life. He remembers how Pepper Potts stepped into his life and never wants her to leave, but he worries will she say yes. Will she want to grow old with him. Oneshot


Hi first of this is my first time writing Pepperony which is one of my favorite ships so I'm really excited about posting this. Also I would like to thank my wonderful beta AvengerGirl17,she's helped me so much. Lastly...because I have to say it...

Disclaimer: I don't own Iron man or marvel or the quotes from the movie

Thanks for reading, and please tell me if you like it...

In the ten or more years Tony was CEO of Stark Industries, he had never had one useful assistant… until Pepper Potts came into his life. It pained him to remember how long it had taken him to realize that the only woman he really wanted was right there beside him.

As his Personal Assistant she'd had a front row seat to watch the revolving door of women that came and went in his life, the wild parties, and how little he cared for others. She had seen him jump from one destructive habit to another, drinking himself into oblivion.

It took a brush with death for him to realize that life was about more than himself; that he had more to offer the world than just making things that blow up. He finally decided to do something worthwhile in life, and the biggest part of that was finally telling Pepper what she meant to him. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him. She lit up his world, organized his life, and brought meaning to his days… and that's why he was going to ask, even beg, if need be, her to marry him today.

As Tony stared at the ring in his hand he felt the nervous flutters, like butterfly wings, take flight in his stomach. He turned the smooth metal over and over, remembering the many hours he'd spent crafting the ring.

He'd made it himself from a light weight stainless 'd carefully casted the band, allowing the metal to cool before smoothing it and polishing it to a high shine. A brilliant princess cut diamond was the crowning glory, hand chosen and hand cut to catch the light in a fiery display of colors.

Tony sighed, hoping that Pepper liked it. However, that wasn't what had his stomach tied in knots. What really worried him was her answer. Would she say yes? What if she just flat out rejected him?

He tried to work up his courage as he sat behind one of the many computer screens in his workshop. This was where it had all started. This was where he had first heard the infamous click of her heels as she descended the stairs. His thoughts began to wander as he remembered the events that brought he and Pepper Potts together.

oOo

Years Earlier…

Tony Stark sat up in his big comfy bed with a sigh as he ran an agitated hand through his messy brown hair.

"What am I doing," he whispered to the dark room, his gaze trailed to the sleeping form to his left.

His personal assistant, or ex- personal assistant, was sprawled beside him. She lay on her stomach, her face averted, and her blonde hair cascading down her bare back. She was tangled in his white sheets, the material a stark contrast with her too tan skin. That sad thing was he couldn't even remember her name…

Tony slowly made his way from the bed, his movements rehearsed as he pulled on the clothes he'd haphazardly discarded only hours before. He padded from his bedroom on bare feet, pulling his wrinkled t-shirt over his head as he went- leaving the sleeping woman alone in his bed.

He knew that he would have to fire her just like all the previous PA's that he'd slept with. He didn't do attachments, which meant this indiscretion would not be repeated. He didn't want to deal with a woman who thought that one night meant anything to him because it didn't.

It didn't really matter though because the blonde in his bed had been a terrible PA anyway. Most of his were. Sure some had been capable of handing him a couple of files to sign, but most could barely schedule a business meeting. Contrary to popular belief he actually did want to keep Stark Industries running.

Tony quietly descended the stairs to his workshop, taking a seat at his desk. The custom built computer screens flared to life, bathing his face in a blue green glow- eerie in the darkness.

"JARVIS get me the PA applications," Tony leaned back in his black chair as he waited for the A.I.

"How would you like them listed, sir?" JARVIS asked politely.

Stark Industries received hundreds of applications from women who dreamed of being a billionaire's personal assistant. They each wanted their five minutes of fame with the illusion that it might just last.

"Uhh," Tony said thoughtfully before finally coming to his answer, "Surprise me."

He waited a moment for the A.I. before a long list of names began to scroll rapidly down his screen.

"Here is the list, sir. Compiled from the most recent to the oldest applications received," JARVIS replied.

"Thanks J," Tony said, leaning forward as he began to go through the list

Most war very under qualified. Usually tony didn't care because he would hire a different PA every few months. However he was getting tired of the same old routine- hiring girls who were only good at one thing.

Maybe just once he would try to hire someone who actually studied business in college, someone who was actually qualified for the job. If it didn't work out, or he didn't like it, he could just charm her into bed and then fire her.

"Nope… No… Never..." Tony huffed, his fingers tapping out a bored rhythm.

Then a face appeared on screen, and he was filled with new hope.

"Wait," he said, his eyes scanning over the woman's credentials before finally remarking, "Well she's pretty."

"You also slept with her three years ago sir," JARVIS said drolly.

Tony was sure if the A.I. had a face his expression would be painted with disapproval.

"Thanks for the save buddy," he said running a hand down his face in frustration.

Fifteen minutes later and still getting nowhere, Tony gave up- banging his head on the desk. Endless unqualified resumes flashing across his screen had given him a rather horrid headache.

"JARVIS close the whole file," Tony murmured.

"As you wish sir."

Tony watched as the screen faded to black before he rose from his seat, ascending the stairs in search of a drink and a bottle of Tylenol.

oOo

Happy's face morphed into a scowl as he watched his boss' care sped up. He drove faster, determined to beat Tony for once. They'd begun this little race at Tony's mansion, as usual.

The man trailed behind his boss' car, watching as Tony's hand came out of the window to wave jeeringly. Stark Industries was coming into view, and the bodyguard knew that Tony was going to win yet again.

However, he still sped up right on the tail of his boss' Audi. Both cars flew past the security gate, and into the parking lot. Happy slammed on the breaks as Tony's car stopped right in front of the glass doors of S.I.

Tony exited his vehicle before Happy with a raised eyebrow, straightening his leather jacket before heading inside. He wore jeans and band logo t-shirt, not quite appropriate for going to the office, but no one would bat an eye at the eccentric billionaire. He received several greetings from the Stark Industries employees as he walked through his company.

"Someone was especially slow today," he said with a glance over his shoulder at Happy.

"Yes I was, Sir." Happy conceded. "However may I add that you didn't beat me by as much as you usually do?"

Tony called the elevator and waited for it to arrive, tapping impatiently.

"I guess I've just had a lot on my mind." Tony said in a rare moment of vulnerability.

"That's sounds dangerous, sir." Happy told him as he followed Tony, as he always did, onto the elevator. As the glass box ascended, the billionaire stared morosely through the opaque walls at the lobby below.

"Maybe," Tony muttered, and maybe it was.

oOo

Tony came home late, driving up the winding driveway before coming to a stop before the beautiful white mansion. As he climbed from his Audi, he stared up at the velvet sky sparkling with stars. They were brighter here on his secluded cliff away from the glare of city lights.

He didn't linger, inhaling the beauty of the night for the briefest of moments before making his way inside and up the stairs to his lonely bedroom. He collapsed on his monstrosity of a bed, not bothering to change out of his clothes. He'd spent the day in the lab at S.I. hiding from board members and staff hounding him for his signature

oOo

The doorbell rang, but Tony was in his workshop. He was in his own little world there, so he didn't hear the first loud gong nor did he hear the ones that followed. His music, as usual, was blaring at a deafening decibel that he preferred. The loud rhythm blocked out all other distractions, allowing him to focus on whatever lay at his fingertips.

Today it was one of his many cars, his hands covered in grease as he bent over the engine. He was so absorbed in his latest project that he neither saw nor heard the intruder that entered through the mansion's large front door. It was only when his music suddenly stopped that he looked up from his work.

"Jarvis what happened to my music," Tony asked angrily.

"Well, sir the office sen-,"Jarvis started until Tony shushed him, throwing his cleaning rag to the floor as a faint clicking sound echoed on the stairs.

"That would be-," Jarvis tried again.

"Jarvis mute." Tony commanded, listening intently as the clicking drew nearer.

If Jarvis could've, he would've huffed indignantly. However Tony was keen on complete silence; although it was broken by a sound that, in the future, would become a comfort to him. It would bring a smile to his face- the sound of expensive black heels clicking down the stairs, worn by the most beautiful woman he would ever see.

Tony's face registered his shock as Virginia Potts stepped off the last step and came to a stop, knocking on the glass and waiting for his permission to enter.

He shook himself out of his stupor carefully stepping around the car parts and tools strewn hazardously on the ground to open the door. The woman greeted him with a professional smile that hid her nerves beautifully.

"Uhh… Good afternoon. I'm Virginia Potts," she said, extending her hand in greeting.

She looked for any kind of recognition in his features, but she came up with nothing- his face blank of any form of familiarity.

"Like the state," Tony asked derisively, ignoring her outstretched hand, "How did you get into my house Virginia?"

"Your security system let me in. Jarvis I believe." She said retracting her hand. "Did you not know I was coming Mr. Stark?"

Tony looked at her curiously, having no idea what she was getting at.

"I'm your new Personal Assistant."

It had been a few weeks since he talked to Terri about getting a new P.A. He'd completely forgotten requesting a woman who could actually do the job. At first glance it appeared like this Ms. Potts could be just the woman he needed.

Tony could immediately tell she was different. She wore a slim fitting black pant suit, professional yet feminine, and a folder tucked under one arm. A dark blue blouse with a sweetheart neckline peaked out under her jacket. Her hair was in a neat bun, a few red strands falling to frame her face. Her cheeks were peppered with freckles…Peppered Potts… he mused, Pepper Potts. Pepper, he repeated in his head. He liked that much better than Virginia.

His eyes studied her features. She squirmed uncomfortably under his inspection of her. Tony should've told her right there she was the most stunning woman he had ever seen but, being Tony, he didn't.

"You'll do," he said, turning back to the car he'd been working on.

"I'll do," she said, her voice rising with indignation as she maneuvered around the maze of car parts littering the floor- coming to stand over where he sat near the old car.

"Yup, your young, smart-. Well probably smart enough for what I need you to do, and your attractive enough," Tony said, though that didn't even touch what he really thought about her, "And you've got great-"

"Mr. Stark," she exclaimed, eyes wide, her lips set in a firm line, "That's hardly appropriate."

"Geez Ms. Potts. Cool your teakettle. I was going to say you've got great eyes," Tony said innocently, fighting a smile as her brows rose dubiously.

"I'm rather doubtful of that."

"I'm wounded Ms. Potts at that implication," Tony said in mock hurt, drawing a smirk from the woman before him.

"Finally a real smile. I didn't think I was going to see one," he said with a gasp.

"You really think you know me?" she questioned. He smiled.

"Yes I do. Since Terri from the office sent and recommended you I bet you work at Stark industries. Even though you're fairly young I'm guessing S.I wasn't your first job." She tried to remain passive as he studied her, but it was hard with the arrogant smirk on his face. "No, definitely not your first job. You're too calm and professional. So I bet you graduated early, got into your first or second choice of college. You worked really hard to get your degree. I bet focused more on your career than your social life. You probably worked at a couple small businesses before you started at Stark Industries; where you worked in…," he thought for a moment. "Accounting?" Her jaw was clenched.

"Public relations, actually," she told him, her gaze hardening.

"But the rest of it was right, wasn't it?" he asked her smugly.

Her silence was an answer in itself. He gave her one last flashy smile before he picked up a socket wrench and went back to his car.

It frustrated her that he already had her pegged, the clanking of metal on metal driving her crazy. Then he finally stopped, and she took the opportunity to speak.

"For your information I have a very vibrant social life," she said, her arms crossed defiantly.

"Sure you do," Tony said without even looking at her, switching out the head on his wrench before going back to work.

"So that's it," she said. "You're not even going to look at my resume."

"Don't need to," was his reply. "Hand me that combination wrench," he ordered, blindly reaching his hand out behind him.

He heard a small sigh, cool metal pressed into his palm. He was taken aback, gazing down to find the exact tool he'd asked for. He looked up, giving her an incredulous stare. His eyes on her were unnerving. Even though she thought he was an arrogant, irresponsible, playboy, he was also a rich genius.

To be honest, the young CEO impressed her. She had done her homework on him. At age four he built his first circuit board, at age six his first engine, and at seventeen he graduated summa cum laude from MIT. He also became the youngest CEO of a fortune 500 company. Tony was pretty remarkable, not to mention extremely attractive. He had bright brown eyes that could stare at people like they were the only one in the world, and a mischievous smirk. Although she would never tell him just how highly she thought of him for fear his head would explode.

"What? That's the right one, isn't it?" she asked somewhat nervously, shifting on her feet as Tony continued to stare.

"No. I mean yes. Yes it is." He stumbled.

He looked down at the wrench, one end forming a 'U' shape while the opposite end was nearly large enough to slip onto his finger, "I just… I've never had an assistant who knew anything about my work I wasn't expecting the right tool," he explained, his curiosity soon getting the better of him, "You hand tools to all of your bosses?"

"Uhh, no." she said. "Only for you."

For a reason he couldn't explain, her words made him feel special.

"I used to help my dad a lot." She continued. "He taught me everything I know about cars and tools."

He could hear the smile in her voice. Usually he didn't care to learn about his assistants but something about Virginia intrigued him.

"He had an old blue series two, E-type Jaguar."

"Nice car," Tony admired with a whistle.

"Yeah, it was," she puttered off, realizing she hadn't talked about her dad in forever, "Uhh, but that was before he died." She said quickly. "And I don't know why I'm telling you this."

When her gaze once again settled on Tony, she found his hands were still and his eyes were trained on her face as he listened intently. He looked at her with his warm brown eyes and she could see why girls fell for him. However she shook her head trying to regain professionalism. "Sorry, Mr. Stark."

"Tony." He told her, so much for keeping it professional, but she tried.

"I can't call you-,"

"You can call me Tony." He said firmly. "And you don't have to be sorry." She gave him a small smile, but wouldn't call him Tony.

"So," she tried to change the subject. "I guess on top of scheduling your meetings and filing your records I have to help you fix your cars."

"Sure do," he told her. "So, can you tell me what kind of car this is," he asked and stepped out her view of the car.

She stepped closer and studied the car, taking a moment to look it over before answering. Tony studied her as she thought. She wore very little make up, and she didn't need it. Her skin was pale, freckles stood out around her nose. He found himself staring at her brilliant blue eyes. They reminded him of the ocean that crashed on the cliffs in his backyard.

"A 32' Ford Flathead Roadster." He was impressed and she looked rather proud of herself too.

"Very good Ms. Potts. I'm looking forward to working with you." He told her giving her a rare, honest smile.

They continued to work on the car and despite the grease and rags littering the place she occasionally reached in to help him, rolling up her sleeves. He watched as her nimble fingers flitted over the exposed engine.

"So you're good with your hands," he said with a smirk.

Virginia just rolled her eyes. She figured she would have to get used to ignoring his crude comments if she wanted to stay as his P.A.

She shook her head, grabbing the rag closest to her as she scrubbed the grease from her hands. She would need to scrub them later, but a little grime was worth this opportunity to get to know her new boss.

"So Mr. Stark, to go over the last few months records; I found an error in the billing. I also looked over the major suppliers and I think that we could reduce the rate of the manufacturing cost considering that Stark Industries is the leading weapons manufacture in the world. These companies would be insane not to accept a lower offer." She told him. "I would like to set up negotiations with both of the top suppliers."

She heard an exaggerated groan. She looked at Tony, who looked like a five year old who didn't get his way. His shoulders were slumped and his lips formed a rather adorable pout. She had to admit, though she didn't want to, he was pretty attractive even when acting stubborn.

"Just when I thought you were going to be cool Ms. Potts, you start talking about the business," Tony said with a huff.

"Well that is what I'm paid to do, Mr. Stark."

"But business is boring," he whined, and Virginia let out a small sigh.

"Is my job going to consist of constantly making sure you do your job?" she asked.

He thought about it for a second, looking away before answering her with a smirk, "Pretty much."

"Great," she said, her words dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh come on Pepper," he said drawing out the nickname, "It'll be so much fun."

"I don't-," she started before she frowned, "Pepper? What is that?"

"It's your new name," Tony answered nonchalantly, as if it was a dumb question.

She pondered it for a second, only her first day and she already had a nickname. She wondered if he did this with every personal assistant. For some reason that kind of made her feel disgusted. She realized she was only one in a very long line of PA's he'd had. He had probably slept with every one of them, but that was something she would never do.

"But why Pepper," she asked finally, watching as he simply shrugged.

"It sounds cooler; Pepper Potts."

She actually had to agree with him on that one. She had always hated her name. Virginia had no idea why on earth her parents had decided on that name, but she had learned to deal with it. So she nodded, when he gave her an imploring look, silently asking if she liked it. Pepper had to ask though.

"Do you give nicknames for all your personal assistants?"

He was actually was silent for a moment as he realized he'd never done that. None had ever stayed long enough to acquire one, but he had a feeling Pepper would be around for quite a while. Maybe after all the different PA 's and one nightstands he'd finally found what he needed.

"Only for you."

oOo

Pepper smiled, her day had gone splendidly. After months of late nights stooped over records and contracts she finally created a proposal that the board accepted. Now she planned to celebrate. Maybe Tony would take her to that restaurant she liked so much.

Days like this, feeling accomplished and feeling like she was making a difference in the word, made it all worth it. She spent so much time at meetings and signing contracts and dealing with suppliers and buyers that she sometimes just wanted to throw her hands in the air and quit. However she would come home to that big white mansion, and find solace in the strong arms of her boyfriend. He'd whisper in her ear how proud he was off her for doing this job way better than he could; how he always knew she could do it. He always managed to make her feel better.

Pepper was searching for Tony while he was lost in thought sitting in his workshop with a ring in his hand. The house was silent and she didn't hear Tony anywhere. However he heard her.

He heard her heals descend and click against the stairs. He slipped the ring in his pocket, and struggled to put on an easy smile. He tried to make himself look busy as he pulled up some specs on his desktop in front of him.

"Tony, I was thinking-." He heard Pepper say as she reached him, a smile in her voice.

He looked up. There she was, his gorgeous girlfriend and soon, he hoped, fiancé, standing in front of him. Her lips were pulled into a broad smile. Tony could tell she had a good day, not just because of the smile, but because she stood up straighter, her shoulders didn't have their tell-tale slump like they usually did after a long hard day. "

Tony," she said taking in his appearance.

He hadn't realized it, but his eyes were glazing as he was entranced by her. He couldn't believe he had finally found the person he needed and wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He wanted to wake up with her every morning, to grow older with her every year, he wanted to love her for forever.

"Sorry, I was just, uh thinking about something." he told her.

She smiled as she drew nearer. He turned his chair in her direction. She stepped in between his knees and leaned down to kiss him. She wound her hands in his hair and felt him relax into her touch. She leaned back with a small grin; one that he mirrored.

"Sounds dangerous." She whispered. "I hope it's not another crazy idea." She said louder as she took a step back.

Tony followed her lead standing up and walking over to the small grey couch that was settled close by.

"It's not, or at least I hope you don't think it is." He told her which piqued her interest.

She raised an eyebrow as she settled on the couch. She thought Tony would join her as well but he remained standing in front of her. She noticed he seemed nervous, and she couldn't figure out why.

"Well as long as I don't have to handle major press releases or worry about you blowing up yourself or the company…" She said trying to lighten the mood but all she got was a forced smile. "Tony what's going on?" she asked worried.

"I, uh, I'm not really good at stuff like this," he said nervously scratching the back of his head. "But I want to make this perfect for you. Because you really are perfect and I couldn't imagine anyone else putting up with me and dealing with everything I've done like you have for all these years." Pepper smiled. She didn't know where this was going but his heartfelt statements touched her. "You've taken care of me. You've been there for me, even when you had to watch me destroy myself in parties and alcohol, and numerous one nightstands." Regret evident in his voice. At one time he would've been proud of that but not anymore. He wasn't that man anymore. "I don't know why you stayed but I can't imagine life without you. Everything I've done, everything I've built; would mean nothing to me if I didn't have you. Pep you've brought meaning into my life, your my reason to live and I know that without you I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Everything that I do is to make the world a better place for you to be a better man for you. Pep I know I don't deserve you but I need you and… and if you'll have me I'm yours forever. I love you."

Pepper's mouth fell open in shock as Tony bent on one knee before her. She covered her mouth with both hands and she realized what he was asking, what he was offering. For a moment he didn't know what she was going to say and panic sprang up inside him, but before it could consume him, she was there.

Pepper had thrown herself at him her arms around his neck. She kissed him passionately and he quickly engaged in the loving kiss. Her lips locked on his and the kiss didn't end until he realized he hadn't got an official answer.

"So is that a yes?" he asked as he pulled away slightly. She smiled and nodded.

"Of course, I'll marry you! But, don't you dare say you don't deserve me. I love you, and I couldn't imagine marring anyone else. I'm so proud of the man you've become" she told him sincerely. Her words meant more to him than she could ever know. No one in his life had ever him they were proud I him. Sure they like his weapons, his parties, and his money; but that was all the saw. To have Pepper be proud of him gave him a felling he hand had often; peace. He kissed her once more before he took her hand in his.

They both were staring down as he slip the ring he made onto her finger. "Oh, Tony! It's beautiful!" she gasped a big smile on her red lips. He smirked.

"I'm glad you like it. I made it myself."

"You did?" she asked surprised looking up at him. He nodded.

"Of course, you forget that I made the Iron Man suit in a cave with a bunch of scraps." He said with his chest puffed out and a cocky smile.

"Like you would let me forget." She said playfully, "But you really made this for me? Out of what?

"Do you remember the first day you came to work for me and you handed me something, and I was surprised." She nodded recalling the particular occurrence and put the pieces together.

"Are you saying you made this out of that wrench?"

"The very same," Tony replied with a smile, "It will always remind us of the first time we met, how we've come such a long way, and everything we've been through since."

Pepper felt the burn of tears behind her eyes, quickly swiping at her eyes to prevent the small drops from falling as she gave a happy giggle.

"I though you weren't nostalgic?" Pepper said with a teasing smirk.

Tony took a moment before he answered just staring at his beautiful girlf-, fiancé he thought with a smile.

"Only for you." He told her and kissed her forehead. She grinned as she closed her eyes. "You were saying something when you came down."

Pepper hugged him, unable to remember the exact reason she'd sought him out. For right now there was no Iron Man, no Avengers or SHIELD, no next mission. It was just the two of them. That is all she wanted.

"It doesn't matter now," she whispered, "Nothing could be better than this. Just hold me."

"For as long as you let me." he replied, burying his face into her neck as he hugged her tighter.

thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
